Miracle Story In Cafe
by meanieee
Summary: Dari luar bangunan ini memang terlihat hanya cafe biasa tapi cobalah mampir sejenak kau akan dimanjakan oleh belasan namja tampan yg menyambut dengan senyum mereka sambil berkata "Selamat datang di Miracle Cafe mari kita ciptakan keajaiban" cast : Minren, Jeongcheol, Junhao, Soonhoon, Meanie, Verkwan and the others
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle story in cafe**

 **Cast :**

 **Minren**

 **Jeongcheol**

 **Soonhoon**

 **Meanie**

 **Junhao**

 **Verkwan**

 **Joshua**

 **DK**

 **Dino**

Holla sebenernya ini ff ane zaman dulu bgt yg terpaksa gak gue lanjutin gara-gara sibuk sama dunia kuliah. Kalo ada yg ngerasa familiar sama prolog ini berarti kalian hidup di dunia ffn terlalu lama/?. Sekarang gue berniat ngeremake nih ff dengan cast yg berbeda moga2 ada yg minat amiiiin.

Cast :

 **Scoups** : pemilik _Miracle Cafe_ , adik dari Choi Minki bernama asli Choi Seungcheol . Sama seperti hyungnya, Seungcheol juga seorang yang sangat sopan. Oleh karena itu ia sangat disegani oleh semua pegawai _Miracle Cafe_. Kadang ia juga ikut melayani pelanggan sebagai butler.

 **Vernon** : Butler tampan yang dingin berasal dari New York. Vernon adalah nama samarannya, namja ini bernama asli Chew Hansol. Walaupun sangat jarang tersenyum Vernon sangat disukai oleh pelanggan karena sifat ice princenya. Dibalik sikap dinginnya Vernon memiliki jiwa hangat penyayang binatang. Impiannya membangun sebuah penampungan hewan yang dibuang.

 **Hoshi** : namja tampan ini sebenarnya penyanyi di _Miracle Cafe_. Tapi karena banyak pelanggan yang menyukainya kadang ia juga bekerja sebagai butler untuk beberapa pelanggan.

 **Jeonghan** : barista cantik _Miracle Cafe_. Selain pintar meracik coffe, Jeonghan juga sangat pintar meracik minuman unik yang disukai pelanggan. Sifatnya sangat narsis, galak, cerewet dan boros. Membuat sering berganti-ganti pasangan karena banyak orang tidak tahan dengan sifatnya.

 **Minhyun** : chef tampan yang bertugas membuat cake-cake lezat di _Miracle Cafe_. Sifatnya sangat pemalu sehingga jarang menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan para pelanggan. Baginya hanya dengan cake buatannya bisa menarik pelanggannya di _Miracle Cafe_.

 **Ren** : atau Choi Minki adalah kakak dari Seungcheol adalah seorang desiner terkenal yang menyembunyikan indentitasnya. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ dari pada apartementnya karena menurutnya suasana _Miracle Cafe_ memberikannya banyak inspirasi untuk desain pakaiannya.

 **Minghao** : Kasir imut di _Miracle Cafe_ yang selalu memberikan nuansa hangat bagi pengunjung _Miracle Cafe_. Sifatnya sangat polos dan ceria membuat Minghao sangat dilindungi oleh semua pegawai di _Miracle Cafe_.

 **Woozi** : Seorang pegawai _Miracle Cafe_ yang sangat pandai bermain Tarot. Ia juga memiliki indra keenam yang membuatnya bisa meramal. Hasil dari ramalan namja manis ini hampir selalu akurat. Ramalan yang dilakukan Woozi merupakan pelayanan tambahan yang ada di _Miracle Cafe_.

 **Wonwoo** : satu-satunya bulter yang berwajah imut di _Miracle Cafe_. Wonwoo lebih sering dipesan oleh namja daripada yeoja karena wajah imutnya. Tapi jangan tertipu wajah imutnya, namja bernama Jeon Wonwoo ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat galak. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan membanting pelanggannya ke lantai apabila orang tersebut melecehkan dirinya.

 **Jun** : pelanggan misterius yang selalu datang ke _Miracle Cafe_ setiap hari Senin dan Jum'at mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga payung hitam. Setiap datang selalu memesan kopi hitam.

 **Mingyu** : salah satu donatur terbesar _Miracle Cafe_. Di _Miracle Cafe_ ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo, salah satu butler di _cafe_ tersebut. Dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mingyu sangat pintar memasak.

 **Seungkwan** : namja ini pelanggan setia di _Miracle Cafe_. Sehingga sudah dianggap keluarga oleh pegawai _Miracle Cafe_. Alasannya selalu datang ke _Miracle Cafe_ karena ia menyukai salah satu bulter di sana. Sifatnya sangat ceria dan cerewet.

 **Prolog :**

Di sebuah pojok sepanjang jalan Gangman terlihat sebuah bangunan lantai dua. Bangunan terlihat sederhana dibandingkan dengan bangunan bertingkat belasan yang ada di kanan kirinya. Nuansa paris sangat terlihat dari interior bangunan tersebut. Seorang namja dengan wajah dingin terlihat sedang membenarkan letak sebuah papan bertuliskan _Miracle Cafe_ yang ada di depan bangunan tersebut. Tak berapa lama, seorang namja lainnya terlihat keluar dari _cafe_ tersebut.

"Bagus Vernon-ah.! Sekarang papan itu tidak terlihat terlalu tinggi sehingga bisa dilihat oleh semua orang yang lewat. Gomawo ne?" ujar namja tampan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke atas. Sementara namja yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Okay Seungcheol-ah mulailah bekerja keras sekarang. Buatlah bangga appa, umma dan hyung. Ayo Jeonghan-ah, Vernon-ah, Wonwoo-ah, Hoshi-ah, Minhyun hyung, Woozi-ah dan Minghao-ah kita buat _cafe_ ini membuat keajaiban untuk kita dan orang lain" teriak Seungcheol dari depan _cafe_. Membuat namja lain yang ada didalam bangunan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada boss mereka.

"Dasar anak itu kenapa teriak di depan _cafe_ " Minhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo hyung kita buat keajaiban" sahut Minghao dari belakang meja kasir.

"Oke Seungcheol Hyung fighting!" Hoshi mengangkat kedua lengan keatas.

"Bukannya ini hanya _cafe_ biasa kenapa harus membuat keajaiban segala" Ujar Wonwoo sambil berlalu.

"YAH CHOI SEUNGCHEOL KEMBALI KEDALAM SEKARANG JUGA KAU MEMBUAT KITA SEMUA MALU" teriak Jeonghan.

Sementara Woozi hanya menatap sekeliling _cafe_ sambil berguman " _Cafe_ ini memang akan membawa banyak keajaiban bagi kita semua"

Vernon hanya menatap Seungcheol sebentar lalu kembali menata meja. Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Seungcheol?" Vernon hanya menatap Hoshi -sang pelaku penepuk bahunya- dengan pandangan datar "Okay okay aku hanya bertanya tidak perlu menatapku segalak itu" ujar Hoshi sambil berlalu ke panggung di pojok _cafe_.

Gimana adakah yang minat? Nanti ceritanya bakalan ringan tanpa konflik yang aneh-aneh. Tiap satu chapter satu couple. Silahkan vote couple mana yang pengin di buat dulu. Kira- kira ntar judul per couplenya kayak gini :

Minren : Still Loving You

Junhao : My Mistery Love Story

Jeongcheol : Loving You, My Boss

Soonhoon: You Are My Miracle

Verkwan : Cold And Warm

Meanie : Just Only Look At Me

Chapter depan masih ada prolog baru mulai ke cerita... vote juseyoooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle story in cafe**

 **Cast :**

 **Minren**

 **Jeongcheol**

 **Soonhoon**

 **Meanie**

 **Junhao**

 **Verkwan**

 **Joshua**

 **DK**

 **Dino**

" **Selamat datang ke** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **" sapaan itu akan terdengar setiap kita membuka pintu kaca sebuah bangunan berkhas** _ **Paris**_ **yang ada di ujung jalan Gangnam. Setelah itu kau akan menemukan tiga namja tampan dengan tuksedo berwarna hitam pekat. Mereka bertiga adalah** _ **butler**_ **yang akan melayani setiap pelanggan yang datang.**

 **Pelanggan dapat memilih** _ **butler**_ **mana yang akan di pesan. Apabila kau menginginkan seorang dengan karakter** _ **ice prince**_ **pilihlan Vernon. Dia sangat jarang tersenyum dan berbicara tapi aku yakin dia akan selalu mendengar keluh kesahmu untuk berbagi. Beda lagi kalau kau menginginkan seseorang yang bisa menghangatkan hatimu dengan senyumnya pilihlah Scoups. Namja tampan ini akan dengan setia memberikan senyum dengan mata yg memancarkan sinar kehangatan. Nilai tambahan untuk Scoups dia adalah pemilik** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **. Bagi para pelanggan namja pilihan pasti jatuh pada seorang namja imut bernama Wonwoo. Tingkahnya mungkin akan membuat sebagian orang mengernyitkan dahinya tapi hal itu yang juga membuat seorang Wonwoo memiliki daya tarik dengan sifat 4Dnya.**

 **Apa kau sudah selesai memilih** _ **butler**_ **pilihanmu?. Sekarang masuklah lihatlah suasana di dalam** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **yang sangat nyaman. Sofa-sofa dengan warna pastel terlihat tersebar berjarak cukup jauh satu sama lain. Hal itu bertujuan untuk menjaga privasi tiap pelanggannya.** _ **Butler**_ **pilihanmu akan mengantarmu ke sofa yang kosong. Kemudian ia akan menawarkan minuman dan makanan yang di tawarkan. Apabila kau bingung memilih,** _ **butler**_ **pilihanmu dengan suka rela menjelaskan dengan detail. Apa kau sudah menentukan apa yang kau pesan?. Kalau iya izinkan** _ **butler**_ **mu mengambil pesananmu.**

 **Sementara itu kau bisa melihat keadaan sekitar** _ **cafe**_ **. Di pojok ruangan ada sebuah panggung kecil. Disana ada seorang namja yang bersedia menyanyikan lagu yang kau inginkan, Hoshi namanya. Apabila kau menyukainya, lain kali datanglah hari Senin atau Kamis. Hoshi akan menjadi** _ **butler**_ **untuk penggemarnya. Tak jauh dari dari panggung itu ada sebuah bar kecil yang dimana seorang namja cantik bernama Jeonghan. Namja berambut panjang itu adalah satu-satunya** _ **barista**_ **yang ada di Miracle Cafe. Selain pintar meracik** _ **coffe**_ **, Jeonghan juga pintar meracik minuman unik lainnya. Di dekat pintu keluar kau akan menemukan meja kasir yang dijaga oleh namja cantik dengan rambut mencolok berwarna manis seperti ice cream. Namja itu bernama Myunghao, ia sangat polos dan imut sehingga tak jarang para pelanggan datang hanya untuk melihat kasir cantik ini. Di belakang Myunghao terdapat jendela kecil, dari sana kau dapat melihat seorang namja tampan berpakaian putih yang terlihat sedikit sibuk. Dia adalah Minhyun, koki andalan Miracle Cafe yang membuat cake lezat. Oh iya, selain itu kau juga akan melihat seorang namja mungil yang sesekali berkeliling** _ **cafe**_ **membawa setumpuk kartu tarot, ia adalah Woozi. Dia akan meramal pelanggan yang datang sebagai layanan tambahan dari** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **. Tapi kau akan menemukan Woozi di panggung pojok** _ **cafe**_ **setiap hari Senin dan Kamis karena ia menggantikan Hoshi untuk menghibur pelanggan dengan alunan suaranya.**

 **Apa kau sudah selesai melihat-melihat isi** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **?. Itu butlermu sudah menuju kesini untuk mengantar pesananmu. Silahkan beri tahu temanmu untuk datang ke** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **yang buka setiap hari Senin hingga Sabtu. Buka pukul 4 sore sampai 10 malam khusus hari Sabtu** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **buka dari pukul 10 siang hingga 9 malam. Selama menikmati dan ingat slogan** _ **Miracle Cafe**_ **"Semoga hidupmu dipenuhi keajaiban".**

 **Holaaaaaa bertemu lagi maap ya buat late updatenya. Maap juga ini masih prolog lagi dan kayaknya chapter depan ada prolog kedua lagi/?. Kebayakan prolog yaaa? Maap lagi yaa. Maklum agak plinplan ini sebenernya banyak prolog biar ane gak kehilangan alur ceritanya gitu.**

 **Makasih ya buat responnya gak nyangka banyak bgt yg minat. Jujur ane takut gitu kayaknya ekspektasi kalian terhadap ff ini tinggi bgt. Maap kalo endingnya ff ane cuma biasa aja. Gak sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian.**

 **Akhir kata terima kasih udah baca ff alay ini. Mohon reviewnya. Semakin banyak yg review semakin semangat ngetiknya. Jadi semakin cepet updatenya. Semoga aja/?**

 **SALAM CARAT**


	3. Chapter 3

MIRACLE STORY IN MIRACLE CAFE

HEHEHEHEHE i'm back again maaf masih prolog lagi cek it out/?

JUNHAO (My Mistery Love Story)

"Bisakah aku memesan dia menjadi butlerku"

...

"Maukah kau berkencan sekali saja denganku?"

...

"Aku menyukaimu. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan"

...

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa sekali saja kau pernah ingat pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau menyukaiku?"

...

"Awalnya kupikir hanya mengatakannya padamu sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata aku salah, setelah mengatakannya hatiku menjadi serakah ingin memilikimu"

...

SOONHOON (You Are My Miracle)

"Mengapa ramalanya aneh sekali"

...

"Hai kamu mau tidak pergi berlibur berdua denganku?"

...

"Aku mohon bangunlah kau belum mengatakan dengan mulutmu sendiri kalau kau mencintaiku"

...

"Aku selalu memohon keajaiban juga terjadi padaku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi meminta hal itu karna hanya kau keajaiban yang selalu hadir dalam hidupku"

...

MINREN (I Will Be Here For You)

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja. pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di otakku"

...

"Kita hanyalah masa lalu"

...

"Berhenti memperhatikanku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang jauh lebih baik daripada kau"

...

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu karna aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dan memperhatikanmu"

...

JEONGCHEOL (I Love The Way You Are)

"Aku menyukainya bolehkan aku mengajaknya berkencan?"

...

"Aku akan merubah sifatku menjadi istri idaman bagi kau, pangeranku"

...

"Kenapa aku selalu terlihat salah di mata orang lain"

...

"Mungkin aku terlalu hina untuk dapat merasakan cinta yang tulus"

...

"Cintaku bukan memandang dari apa yang kau kenakan. Bukan juga memandang sifat yang kau tujukan. Tapi cintaku ada karena kau. Cintaku ada karena jantungku berdetak setiap melihatmu"

...

MEANIE (Just Only Look At Me)

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Bisakan kau menerimaku apa adanya"

...

"Kau manusia paling egois di dunia ini"

...

"Aku selalu ada disekitarmu karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak memerlukan diriku. Tolong yakinkan hatiku bahwa pria itu jauh lebih pantas bersamamu"

...

"Aku akan melepasmu tapi biarkan hatiku beradaptasi terlebih dahulu. Hatiku terlalu sakit saat menyadari bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi"

...

"Mulai sekarang bimbinglah aku untuk hanya melihatmu. Seperti kau yang hanya selalu melihatku"

...

VERKWAN (Cold And Warm)

"Ternyata hidupmu semisterius senyummu"

...

"Terlalu banyak rahasia yang kau sembunyikan. Ijinkan aku membantumu ikut menyimpannya"

...

"Katakan kau mencintaiku sekali saja"

...

"Mulai sekarang berjanjilah kau akan hangatkan hatiku dengan senyummu. Maka aku juga akan menghangatkanmu dengan pelukanku"

...

sejujurnya kemarin2 udah ada pikiran buat nelantarin nih ff. Gara-gara gue yg moodian kalo soal ngetik2 ff gini takutnya banyak yg berharap trus nungguin. Tapi setelah dipikir lama gak ada salahnya juga nerusin nih ff. jangan terlalu berharap sama nih ff yaa soalnya gue paling nerusin kalau jiwa nulis gue muncul doang kalo enggak ya udah terlantar gitu aja update bisa 5 bulan sekali hahaha, makanya jgn ditungguin yaa bacanya kalo udah tamat aja paling 5 tahun lagi/? *keburu wonu hamil anak mingyu*

tambahan : bisa kali yaa divote kira2 chapter depan yg mana dulu yg gue bikin, kadang otak gue buntu. Siapa tau dengan vote kalian yg baik hati bisa ngasih gue inspirasi. gomawoo m'_'m

baybay jgn tungguin yaaa bhak ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4 thank yoooou


End file.
